Ser Qoren
Biography Born in the year 365 AC to a commoner guardsman named Mors and a serving woman named Sarella, Qoren was always more nimble (Agility) than other children. He'd often climb the buildings in the village he grew up in. The attention this drew from a ship captain allowed for Qoren to leave his small village behind when he was just twelve years old. He learned too late that the ship he was sailing on was a smuggler ship. He'd signed the contract though, and it was too late to back out. Qoren found the life of a smuggler to not be so bad though and stuck with it, staying on that smuggler ship until he was twenty three. He'd become a proficient Sailor and had saved up enough of his coin to buy a small trading ship for himself, a galley that he named The Moody Wench. Qoren began smuggling under his own sail now, smuggling along the Narrow Sea, trading with the Pirate Lords of the Stepstones and selling their ill-begotten goods in the Free Cities and the port cities of Westeros. Qoren managed to buy his first castle forged sword and began training with the blade in his free time, finding that he was quite a skilled swordsman. During the Third Targaryen Rebellion, he was knighted when he saved a Dornishman's life in a small naval battle. Qoren later learned the ship's captain was under the command of the Yronwoods. After the war, Qoren swore himself to House Yronwood, serving as the Lady Nadine Yronwood's sworn sword and personal bodyguard ever since. Much of his crew left him that day, preferring to stay smugglers, Qoren had no problems replacing the crew though and from that day, he has sailed under the Yronwood banner. Recent Activity ~ Timeline * 365 AC, Qoren is born. * 377 AC, Qoren leaves his village on a smuggler's ship. * 388 AC, Qoren leaves the smuggler ship and purchases his own ship, becoming a smuggler captain. * 390 AC, Qoren saves a ship under Lord Yronwood's banner and is knighted. He swears his sword to House Yronwood and becomes Nadine's sworn sword. * 398 AC, Qoren travels with Nadine to King's Landing for the Great Council at the glorious castle of Ironhold, which is under command of the best candidate for King, but who will never be King because he's just too damn honourable and wow, I guess what I'm really just trying to say here is that Stannis is the best. Supporting Character * Big Alyn, a large man who serves on Qoren's ship. Gift: Towering * Young Alyn, a young man who has only recently joined up with Qoren's crew. Gift: Beauty * Old Alyn, an old man who serves as the ships quartermaster. Gift: Acumen * "Peg Leg" Larence, the ships lookout and spends most of his time in the crow's nest, despite his missing leg, Larence is still able to climb the ship's rigging. Category:Dornish Category:Stony Dornish Category:Knight